


Itachi et les animaux

by Keinoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Humor, One Shot Collection, Other, POV Animal, Parody
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keinoe/pseuds/Keinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les déboires d'Itachi Uchiha avec différents animaux. Recueil d'OS assez débiles, à lire pour se détendre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Il était très tard dans la nuit. La lune était absente ce jour là et seuls les lampadaires éclairaient la rue si calme de Konoha.

Tous les habitants du village étaient désormais dans les bras de Morphée. Pourtant, au détour d'une ruelle, dans une grande maison, une lumière était encore allumée.

Cette lumière illuminait une chambre classique dont un lit, une table de chevet, une armoire, et une table où se trouvait un ordinateur de bureau. Le propriétaire des lieux se trouvait justement devant ledit ordinateur tapant sur le clavier avec un air très concentré. Cette personne était Itachi Uchiha, un jeune et très prometteur architecte.

Itachi était une personne perfectionniste, c'était pour cette raison qu'il tenait réellement à fignoler son projet avant de le présenter à ses clients le lendemain.

Le silence régnait dans la chambre, entrecoupé par la mélodieuse « clics » de la souris et « tlacs » du clavier.

Quand soudain, un son déplaisant s'insinuait petit à petit dans l'espace personnel du jeune architecte, le faisant s'arrêter et froncer les sourcils avant d'ignorer superbement le fâcheux bruit et de continuer son travail.

Les secondes passaient, les minutes aussi, mais ça n'arrêtait pas, et ça commençait réellement à faire chier l'Uchiha. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer sur son travail avec comme bruit de fond une moto roulant à vive allure ? Ce dont il avait besoin était le silence, et non pas des mini-motards-endimanchés parbleu !

En effet, le petit coquin qui s'était glissé dans la chambre spacieuse et bien rangée d'Itachi était un moustique. Et la petite bébête n'avait trouvé rien de mieux que de faire du vol plané au dessus de l'humain aux cheveux brun.

En tant que moustique digne de ce nom, comment pouvait-on ne pas être attiré par la peau douce et délicieusement pâle de ce géantosaure ? Toute cette masse de nourriture qui l'appelait, tout ce sang chaud et certainement sucrée, comment ne pas aller la savourer ? C'était trop de tentation. L'humain n'avait qu'à ne pas dévoiler son abdomen.

C'était sur cette pensée que l'insecte s'était mis à bécoter l'humain géantosaure.

Itachi s'énervait lentement mais sûrement. A cause de cette saleté de moustique, sa peau délicate et magnifiquement blanche était à présent marquée de rougeur par-ci et par-là. Bon, il ne l'avait pas empêché non plus. Il s'était contenté d'ignorer l'emmerdeur et de continuer son travail. Il ne tenait pas à être coupé en plein élan. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques pages à rédiger et un ou deux autres à revérifier.

Seulement, il avait craqué. Le jeune architecte ne pouvait plus continuer son travail sans se gratter rageusement les marques rouges sur son corps. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était résolu à remettre son tee-shirt, qui était posé au dos de son siège, malgré la chaleur ambiante dans la chambre.

Et pourtant, même si la totalité de nourriture n'était plus offerte à porté de patte, le moustique avait quand même repéré une partie qui avait l'air tout aussi douce et tendre que son entrée et son plat de résistance. Il en avait déjà goûté ailleurs, comme chez d'autre mini-géantosaure, et il savait que la peau y était un peu plus rude que ce qui était cachée par cette « chose » qui l'enveloppait. Il aurait préféré justement que l'humain n'enveloppait pas son succulent dîner avec cette « chose », mais bon, il pouvait bien supporter non ? Après tout il était à présent à son dessert et sa nourriture était tellement bonne.

En sentant l'animal tourner autour de son cou, Itachi se déconcentrait de plus en plus. Au lieu penser aux questions sur la forme des portes et des fenêtres de son projet, la seule interrogation qui se posait dans sa tête était comment une si petite bête pouvait absorber autant de sang ?

Il en avait ras le cou. A cause de ces fichus traces, il pouvait même égaler le nombre de suçons que son petit frère Sasuke avait lorsque ce dernier revenait de chez Naruto.

Bon, là ça bardait ! Il ne pouvait plus continuer à travailler dans ces conditions. Il devait prendre les choses en main. Il allait abattre ce putain de moustique à la con. Mais malheureusement pour l'Uchiha, son arme de guerre, l'insecticide, était vide, et à cette heure de la nuit, plus rien n'était ouvert pour s'en acheter. Il fallait donc utiliser la bonne vieille technique de la claque.

Attendant sagement que l'animale se posait…

Le lendemain, lors de la présentation du projet architectural du nouvel immeuble qui allait être bâtis à Konoha, beaucoup de chuchotement se faisait entendre.

A là fin de la présentation, un homme aux cheveux gris, dans la trentaine s'approchait nonchalamment du jeune architecte, un sourire au lèvre.

\- Alors Itachi, une nuit mouvementé ?

\- Hm.

\- Et c'était comment ? Demandait le gris avec un regard qui en disait long.

\- J'avais eu chaud, il n'arrêtait pas de me tourner autour, je l'ai envoyé au paradis, et c'est sur que je ne le reverrais plus jamais, répondait calmement l'Uchiha sans se rendre compte du regard écarquillé de Kakashi Hatake qui marchait à ses côtés.

Il en apprenait beaucoup aujourd'hui. Déjà que THE Itachi Uchiha, le jeune homme le plus convoité de tous n'était pas asexué, qu'il était gay au pire bi, qu'il avait passé une nuit torride, qu'il avait envoyé son amant au septième ciel, et qu'après l'avoir baisé, il l'avait laissé tomber.

Les traces rouges et la marque de claque sur la joue droite du jeune homme s'expliquaient maintenant. Mais quand même, qui était l'homme et amant qui avait osé gifler l'Uchiha ?...

**oO=FIN=Oo**


	2. Chapter 2

Depuis quelques jours, quelque chose de bien étrange se produisait dans le nouvel appartement d'Itachi Uchiha.

En effet, depuis près de quatre jours, Itachi Uchiha avait une nouvelle manie. Celle de n'aller sous la douche qu'avec son petit frère. Bien qu'ils soient tous deux homosexuels, ce n'était certainement pas pour une relation incestueuse.

Quatre jours auparavant, lors d'un matin brumeux, Itachi Uchiha peinait à se réveiller correctement.

Toute la nuit, une « petite » fête grandiose en l'honneur de son cadet, qui avait été reçu à un nouveau boulot, avait perduré jusqu'à 3 heures du matin. Certes son petit frère, Sasuke Uchiha, n'était pas de ceux qui fêtait un si insignifiant évènement, mais c'était sans compter le petit ami blondinet de ce dernier, Naruto Uzumaki, qui avait insisté à célébrer le « grand-petit-pas-dans-le-monde-d'adulte » de son chéri. Et ils n'avaient trouvé rien de mieux que de s'accaparer du nouvel appartement de l'aîné.

Itachi avait tenté de refuser de recueillir les bandes de jeunes dans son chez lui, mais il avait vite capitulé face aux « chibi-eyes » de deux paires d'onyx et de bleu azur.

Après tout il aimait beaucoup son petit frère et il était fière de son nouveau travail, alors pouvait lui accorder ça. Accueillir lui, le blond et leurs amis ne serait pas si mal. En plus ils seraient dans un endroit sécurisé et non dans un quelconque bars ou autres où ils risqueraient d'avoir des problèmes.

Durant toute la soirée, Itachi tentait de dormir, seulement c'était impossible avec tous le boucans qu'occasionnait la fête. Ce n'était pas comme s'il travaillait le lendemain, non, mais il préférait avoir un temps de sommeil parfait car il tenait à entretenir sa bonne santé. Pour lui c'était le secret de la réussite.

Donc, le matin, après avoir très mal dormi, Itachi se dirigeait comme un automate vers sa salle de bain, y rencontrant son petit frère chéri en train de se brosser les dents.

\- 'Lu

\- Hn. Bien dormi nii-san ? Taquinait Sasuke tout en suivant du coin d'œil son cher grand frère.

\- Hn. C'est la dernière fois que j'héberge une fête chez moi. Marmonnait l'aîné

Durant toute leur petite conversation, Itachi s'était dirigé vers un coin à l'opposé de Sasuke, se déshabillant lentement après avoir tiré le rideau de douche.

Même s'il le taquinait un peu, Sasuke se sentait légèrement coupable d'avoir fait endurer à son grand frère la fête de la veille.

Il savait très bien que son frère détestait ça, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, mais qu'il l'avait fait pour son plaisir et celle de son petit ami.

Le plus jeune des Uchiha allait présenter toute sa reconnaissance, quand soudain, un bruit mat suivi d'un cri qu'il n'aurait jamais reconnu être celle de son grand frère retentissait de derrière le rideau de douche.

Sachant que cela était anormal, n'attendant pas plus, ne se souciant même pas de la nudité assuré d'Itachi, Sasuke tirait d'un seul coup le rideau blanc, y découvrant son frère très pâle, dos collé au carreau, les yeux écarquillés de plus en plus vers le bas de son corps …

\- Une queue …

Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il suivait pourtant le regard de son frére et il tombait en effet sur … euhm, il ne se souvenait pas qu'Itachi était si bien membré et qu'il avait un piercing sur …sur …

\- Une … queue …

\- Euhm… C'est la tienne tu sais…

Lentement, Itachi pointait d'un doigt tremblant quelque chose qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Ce qui soulageait en un sens Sasuke. Il avait eu une peur ridicule que son frère ne se souvenait pas de son attirail ou alors ne se souvenait pas du piercing qui ornait le bout de son zizi. Il se demandait aussi qui aurait pu jouer avec la quequette d'un Uchiha. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer Itachi se percer tout seul, d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça devait faire mal ça !

\- Une queue … là !

\- C'est … le savon nii-san. Répondait le cadet dans un rire nerveux.

Son frère lui faisait vraiment flipper là. Il avait fumé ou quoi ?

\- Une queue… Insistait Itachi tout en pointant le savon

Enervé, Sasuke se penchait pour prendre le savon tout en essayant de faire une liaison entre un savon et une queue. Ce mouvement avait valu le recul de l'aîné, se collant un peu plus des carreaux. Une fois le savon soulevé…

\- Oh ! Une queue de lézard ! S'exclamait soudainement Sasuke tout en prenant la chose en question entre son pouce et son index.

\- Enlève là ! Tue là ! Extermine là ! N'importe quoi là ! Hurlait Itachi tout en sortant de la douche à la vitesse grand V, se fichant d'être à poil à courir comme un dingue à travers tout l'appartement, oubliant par la même occasion ses invités qui le regardaient totalement éberlués.

Depuis ce jours, Itachi avait forcé Sasuke à emménager chez lui, quitte à emporter Naruto avec. Et l'aîné ne pointait plus le bout de son nez dans la salle de bain sans son petit frère pour le protéger de ces « saletés-de-queue-du-diable ».

C'est qu'il les haïssait ces satanés lézards de mes deux !

**oO= FIN =Oo**


End file.
